My Own Personal Angel
by ViolettLeigh
Summary: AU Castiel meets his charge for the first time but under bad conditions... My first story starts off slow But I promise its gets good just bare with me! Rated T now but rating may change for future chapters
1. Dads?

I can't explain exactly why I did what I did, all I can say is I did it for a good reason; to save the people in my life who couldn't save themselves.

My name is Jaylee Rae, I have always taken care of myself growing up and that wasn't about to change just because someone wanted to adopt me. I lived in a shelter for 3 years. At the age of 13 the state saw my mother unfit to raise me, took them long enough. When she wasn't drunk she was out whoring around town. I had no living relatives so CPS took the liberty of placing me in St. Peters Catholic youth home 16 miles away. Part of me was so relieved to be out of that hell hole but another part thought " That's my mother and now who's going to take care of her drunk ass?"

I never thought I'd get adopted. I wasn't what most adoptive parents looked for in a kid. I was 16, yet acted like a 5 year old. Constantly sleeping, eating, and occasionally watching cartoons. Maybe it was because I had a shitty childhood or it was just who I was meant to be. I dressed in jeans and tees with a pair of chucks everyday dying my hair cherry red, which caused a commotion among the nuns. I was a quiet kid and usually kept to myself, which meant my days at St. Peter's were very boring seeing no one wanted to talk to a quiet "freak."

One morning I was woken up by Sister Mary "Jaylee please get up it is almost noon and you know you have an interview with a potential couple today!"

I groaned rolling over hoping this couple would cancel like every other couple. They all canceled after seeing my picture, like I said wasn't the cookie cutter kid everyone looked for. Sister Mary came back 10 minutes later "I mean it Jaylee, they're going to be here in 15 minutes. Get cleaned up and dressed!" I got ready and made my way down the large staircase that sat in the middle of the house.

Sister Mary greeted me at the large door that led to the interview room a huge smile plastered on her face "You ready?" she asked. I nodded and followed her into the room. I really couldn't take another rejection and was considering telling Sister Mary I didn't want to be on the adoption list anymore. It hurt so bad to watch the faces of many couples fall after seeing me and many didn't even give me a second to speak let alone the alotted hour they had.

We walked in the room and sitting perched on the couch were 2 men. The first man was tall with grey eyes, Dark blonde hair that perfectly matched his milky white skin. He had just a touch of pink along his collar bone and it faded out into his cheeks. The second man was shorter by an inch or two. He had crystal blue eyes, shaggy brown hair and his skin had a deep tan to it causing his eyes to pop making the annoyed expression lining his face seem to not matter.

"Jaylee, I'd like you to meet Riley Rae" She pointed to the grey eyed man "and Jonathan Rae" pointing to the blue eyed man.

I smiled and shook their hands trying not to show my nervousness. I highly doubted these 2 men would be the ones to adopt me, they looked all to posh to want a person like me. I sat on a small ratty couch facing the two men "So…" Started Riley "Jaylee that's an interesting name, what do you like to do in your spare time?" I hesitated a bit before answering "I like adventures and cartoons" Both men smiled, even Sister Mary laughed a bit. "What do you two do I asked" Jonathan spoke first "I like to read I guess I keep to myself more" Riley spoke next placing his hand on Jonathans "I like to cook, its my obsession" "Great" I thought "Boring, mundane people who will probably be on my ass about doing good in school and keeping a good appearance but, at least they were making an effort to get to know me and not dismissing me on my looks alone" The room was silent for a moment before Riley spoke again "Do you have any friends around here?". Sister Mary sighed she knew what I was going to say "No I'm not liked much, I'm the black sheep and I kind of like it that way." Jonathan laughed, Riley smacked his hand and I shot him a dirty look. We talked for another hour or two before Sister Mary told me to sit in the other room while they talked.

"Jaylee could you come back in here" Sister Mary called after 15 minutes or so.

I walked into the room heart racing, palms sweaty the whole deal.

"Riley and Jonathan would like to ask you something" I turned to them eyes full of hope but still the lingering feeling that this was going to be the same routine. "We're going to think it over for a few days,we'll be back soon!" and then the plastic smiles that almost hurt to look at they were so fake,But what came next was the biggest suprise of my entire life.

"We'd like for you to be our daughter" Riley announced.


	2. Creepin around

**A/N: So heres chapter 2! I know they're really short but I'm working on getting more written down at times, I write it on paper first! :) Hope you enjoy! Please review so I know how I'm doing and what I can change!**

**-Jaimee**

* * *

I smiled I guess they were different they were willing to give me a chance see what I had to offer."You really want to adopt...me?" I asked. Both men nodded Riley more enthusiastic than Jonathan. Sister Mary took them to her office to write up the paper work and after 2 long hours I was officially theirs.

Riley and Jonathan lived at the very end of town in a small neighborhood. They lived on a street called Bankway. It is a beautiful little street with only 4 houses lining it. There are trees literally everywhere. 674 is their number. It looks like the king of Bankway Two stories up and sitting on a small hill. A bright blue color. It had a huge wraparound porch perfect for sitting and watching the stars on.

The living room is the first room when entering the house. It is filled with very lively furniture. Comfortable, tan leather couches, colorful rugs over the bare wood floor, and a large display case with pictures, books, and a large vinyl player inside of it. And I mustn't forget about the enormous window that, during the day, will let as much sunlight and energy in the room as it possibly can. My room, on the second story, is just as colorful if not more. The walls are purple and there are crazy drawings of what looks to be large trees. They seem to hug the room, wrapping around every corner. My room is also decorated with a large cherry wood desk that matches the large loft bed pushed against the window so the sun falls just perfectly over it making it almost glow. "This is beautiful!" I gasp my eyes taking in the huge house. "Well its yours now too" Jonathan laughed. Riley nodded "It is indeed yours too."

Riley told me he'd give me abit of time to unpack and he and Jonathan were going to run to the store to get some things for dinner. "We'll be back in a bit, sorry to leave you alone but I figured you'd want to get settled" He said patting me on the shoulder. I told him I understood I did want to get things put away so I wouldn't have to do it later. After they left I had unpacked everything and flopped myself onto my bed. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because soon my eyelids started to feel like led.

_I was standing in the middle of a clearing, wearing only a light dress the wind was chilling me down to the bone. "Hello" I called into the darkness "Is anyone there?". A twig snapped somewhere off to my right and my heart started to race. "Jaylee" A voice called I spun in it direction and there stood a man. He was thin __with dark, dull,black eyes and sleek black hair worn short and spiky. He wore a dress shirt and dark jeans. "Hello Jaylee, My name is Jackson" He spoke coolly walking towards me. Something told me this wasn't a dream like it was real but it couldn't be. I backed up his closeness made me uneasy; I got chills from just looking at him. "Darling, where are you going, I won't hurt you" his voice changed it was hostel even though the words coming out weren't. "You may be protected when you're awake but your dreams are mine sweetheart" He moved his face almost touching mine "Castiel can't protect you when my daddy escapes his cage!"He hissed at me. His eyes went coal black._

I woke up in a cold sweat. Someone was knocking on my door "Uhm….come in" I yelled. Riley walked in a large pink bag in his hands. "I got you some things I hope you like them" He handed the bag and sat next to me on my bed. "Well open it" He said with a chuckle. I opened it expecting to see some ugly skirt with to many ruffles, or an ugly top with glitter on it. Inside were 2 pairs of jeans, A few v-neck tees, and a new pair of size 9 Chucks, black. "Wow" I said. I'd never had anything brand new before always second hand shirts that most times weren't my size. "I….I don't know what to say….I've never had anything new before" I choked out. Riley leaned over hugging me tightly and I just relaxed in his arms. "I'm going to go start on dinner, if you want you can explore the neighborhood a bit" I nodded "Sounds good." After that dream an adventure somewhere sounded good. Maybe it would clear my head and hell if this is going to be my home mine as well know my way around! Little did I know that little "Adventure around the neighborhood" would change my life…..forever.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to update fast but schools been laying on the work pretty thick lately! But I promise the next chapter will be up REALLY soon!**

**-Jaimee**


	3. UPDATE

**Update: I'm working on the next chapter now my life has been SOO busy!**

**Super sorry but it will be posted within the next 2 days!**

**Much love,**

**Jaimee**


	4. Clap your hands if you believe!

It was late November and you could feel the slight chill in the air, the kind that made you cold but also gave you Goosebumps. I had only been walking for a few minutes before the noises started. They almost sounded like flapping wings so I just assumed they were birds staying late in the north before going down south for winter. I kept walking the sounds stopping after a few minutes. At the end of the road leading into the neighborhood was a large clearing, trees all around enveloping it eerily similar to the trees on my bedroom walls. I stood in the clearing taking it all in. The grass grew green and tall in a large circle the trees being the boundary almost like the trees avoided the area all together. "Spooky" I said sitting down inside the circle. The feeling I got sitting in the clearing that day was one of sadness and hurt compared to the joyful feel of the neighborhood. _"Jaylee" _I heard my voice float out from somewhere beyond the trees. I brushed it off thinking it was just the wind until I saw a man emerge from the woods.

"Hello" He said sitting on a small stump just to the right of where I was standing. He was of medium height with a wild mess of brown hair on top of his head, his eyes were a stunning bright blue and they stood out making his face glow. He was wearing a suit with a long tan trench coat on top. I stood up and slowly started walking backwards. "Wait" He called. Something in his voice pulled me in, like a gentle pair of hands pulling on mine leading me to him. I took a few cautious steps towards him studying everything about him trying to tell just what he wanted. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you" he spoke a small smile on his face. "Could you please explain to me who you are then" I asked. He stood from the stump he was sitting on and walked to me. "I am Castiel an angel of the lord, and you are Jaylee Rae my new charge"

I took it in "angel" I thought. "I'm just dreaming again that's it." I pinched my arm, pain shot through it. "OW!" Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why did you pinch yourself, if it causes you pain I would think it would not be something you'd want to do." I looked up at him maybe he was the neighborhood crazy or something but his name sounded so familiar. "Castiel, where have I heard that name?" I thought back had Jonathan or Riley said anything about him? Suddenly it hit me the dream I had had only an hour or so before. "No fucking way…." He stayed frozen like a statue, staring holes through me. "I know it's a lot to take in but …..Well you're going to need me soon." He said walking closer and placing his hand on my shoulder. The second he made contact with me the whole clearing seemed to get brighter, the mood lifted, and I felt a small smile slide onto my face. "You don't get motion sick do you?" Castiel asked. "No, why?" I asked. He placed 2 fingers on my forehead and with the sound of fluttering wings we were in my room.


End file.
